Respect
by Deaththegreatequalizer
Summary: Yukina did not understand love, not the way Kuwabara meant it. But she did understand respect, and it was something she had not been given for years.


He could see the scars on her arms when she poured the tea. It caused a lump to rise in his throat, a lump that gradually slid down to settle on top of his heart as they spoke. He knew the others forgot that she had suffered, but Kuwabara did not forget. And Yukina did not forget. The others thought of her as a fragile snowflake, but they knew better.

"How have you been, Kazuma?" Yukina asked as she poured his tea. She was soft-voiced, soft-faced, but they knew that she had all the strength of tempered ice.

Kuwabara laughed nervously, turning red in the face and feeling the ardor that spiked in him every time she said his name. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling and giddy.

"I've been good. School is going better, you know. Shizuru would whip my ass if I started failing again, and Kurama has been a big help," Kuwabara explained, settling down as they resumed the small talk that felt so familiar.

"Shizuru can be rather forceful, can't she?" Yukina giggled, reminded of the bold women she had met at the Dark Tournament. She kneeled on the other side of the table, sitting in perfect posture as Kazuma balked.

"Forceful?" He said, voice rising in disbelief. "That's an understatement! She's-" He stopped, turning red now in embarrassment. He had not asked about her. "It's unimportant. How have you been, Yukina?"

The sincere concern in his voice made her smile. He sat focused, rudely staring, hanging on her every sigh and whisper.

"I have been better, as well." She admitted. She liked Kazuma, more than the others, admittedly. She liked them all, thought they were all wonderful people, but it was only Kazuma who ever came to visit her, who ever made a point of sincerely asking how she was doing. Adjusting to the changes in her life had not always been smooth. Leaving her home with the koorime had not been an easy decision. She wanted to leave, true, but the koorime and captivity were the only things she really knew. She left her comfort zone far behind her when she ventured out into the human world and there were many things she had been unprepared for. Kazuma had always been ready and eager to help, however, and she appreciated him.

"Do you like living with Genki?"

"She's been very kind. I have my own room here, and the gardens are beautiful. I like all the plants. It's nice to see so much color. Kurama was here a few months ago to speak with Genkai and he taught me all their names. Genkai has so much food, as well. I helped her shop last time we went to town. Humans have quite the variety of foods."

"Do you like human food? There are some great places I know that you might like, you know, uh, if you want."

"It's different," She admitted, thinking for a moment of how she felt about human food. "I like some of it, but it will take adjusting to."

"Of course, of course," Kuwabara agreed, drifting off as he thought of something to say. A summer wind blew through the open window and Yukina turned her face into smiling; it smelt of the roses Kurama planted.

"But, you're good?" Kuwabara persisted, cycling back.

"Yes," Yukina sighed contededly. "I'm…" the word 'happy' played across her lips. It's been a long timed since she had said it, "I'm happy."

Kuwabara began to laugh in his giddy glee once more, filled to the brim with satisfaction.

A flattered smile played across Yukina face as she turned her tea cup in her hands. It had gone cold.

"Oh, the tea has gotten cold. Let me get more," She rose fluidly, her demonic grace showing as she grasped the tea pot. She turned towards the kitchen, wondering if she should heat it up or brew some fresh.

As she went, Kuwabara found himself struggling to voice something, some feeling that has settled on his heart. He knew he had to say it. He wasn't sure how. In a fashion befitting him, he chose the simplest route and blurted it out.

"I respect you."

Yukina paused, feeling struck by his statement. His declarations of love were something she never did understand, but respect was different. Respect was vital to all demons. It was life. And it had been so long since anyone had given it to her.

"What?" She said, hoping he would repeat it. That she hadn't misunderstood.

"I," he cleared his throat, "I respect you."

Kazuma had fixed his stare to the table and his face was a flushed pink. To him, this declaration felt more intimate even that his confessions of love.

Yukina felt happiness that she could barely comprehend, could barely handle. Tears gathered in her eyes and she let them fall. These were tears she wanted to shed, gems worth their value for once.

Kuwabara sprang up in concern when he heard the_ plink plink plink _of perfectly round stones bouncing off the wooden floor.

"What's wrong?" He shouted. "What did I do?"

Yukina laughed, tears still rolling down her face and Kuwabara was struck still and quiet by confusion. She set the tea pot aside and gently laid her hands over his.

"Thank you, Kazuma."


End file.
